


Star and Sky

by keirajo



Series: Random Transformers Works (multiple generations, etc.) [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Compromise, Developing Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: Starscream is anticipating teaching his new friend, Skyfire, a few lessons in the berthroom--but who's going to wind up teaching whom in the end............?





	Star and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my long-kept secret G1 pairings. I even own some Japanese doujinshi for it. :)

**_ Star and Sky _ **

 

 

            Starscream was almost giddy with the anticipation.   He’d _finally_ persuaded the young mech he’d met in Dekahex to come to Iacon for a visit—to come to the Science Institute and see everything it had to offer.   He’d **_never_** been so entranced by anyone before, but Skyfire of Dekahex was _so innocent_ and _so absolutely brilliant_!   The red-and-blue young mech wanted to show Skyfire how great the Institute in Iacon was and get him to try and transfer there for his education.

            If anyone had asked Starscream of Vos—he’d have never said anything about “ _love at first sight_ ” or that he’d believed in such a ridiculously romantic notion, but there was something about Skyfire that just stole his Spark in an instant.   And he totally wanted to bring that big, young mech to his berth and frag him all night long.

            _They had the same scientific interests and desires and pursuits!_    How could they _not_ be each other’s perfect matches?!   And ever since he’d met Skyfire, Starscream just couldn’t get the big lug out of his thoughts— _or his recharge dreams_ — ** _or even his most lurid fantasies_**.    He’d wake up with overload-expelled charges rippling through his systems and the tight throbbing in his spike and valve, even closed beneath his array plating.   If Starscream didn’t frag Skyfire— _and do it soon_ —he was going to go certifiably nuts and his friends would ridicule him forever.

            “ _Starscream!_    It’s so good to see you!”   A large white space jet said, as they transformed into their primary form and landed in front of the blue-and-red mech.

            “I’m glad you came, Skyfire……..let me show you around the Institute and Iacon,” Starscream said, his voice underlaid with a tone of excitement.

            “I’m a little tired, I was hoping just to fuel and recharge tonight…………then you can show me around tomorrow after I’m refreshed,” Skyfire said with a smile.   “I didn’t realize how far away Dekahex was from Iacon and I’ve never flown that far on my own before………..”

            “ _Of course, of course!_ ”  Starscream said, grinning broadly.   “I purchased a room at a local hab rental block for us—my room at the Institute isn’t very big and it would be uncouth of me to leave my guest on their own.”

            Of course, Starscream’s ulterior motive behind that was to get Skyfire in the berth and frag him, but……………he wasn’t going to scare him off so quickly.

            “That’s so kind of you, Starscream…….. _thank you_!”   Skyfire said, excitedly.

            They went to a nice, casual dining place and Skyfire was shy and had never had such a choice of varied tastes of Energon cubes and Energel snacks.

            “This place is _so fancy_ ,” the red-and-white taller mech murmured softly.  

            “It’s actually very casual—there are higher-class establishments here in Iacon,” the slender red-and-blue mech responded with a fond chuckle.   “I prefer the music at this establishment—it’s a bit more _modern_.”

            Skyfire tilted his head to listen to the music playing in the background of the restaurant.   It had a faster pace to it and more electronic sounding than the music he’d known back in Dekahex.

            “I just must be so backwater to someone as sophisticated as you,” Skyfire murmured, taking a sip of the Engex and munching on one of the small Energel snacks.

            “Surprisingly, I’m from Vos—and while we have a culture of some sort, it’s generally considered somewhat _‘barbaric’_ to the cultures here in Iacon,” Starscream laughed warmly.   “Sometimes I wonder if the Professor thinks I’m more of a pet than an assistant.   Oh well, I’m getting the education I’ve always desired and I _definitely_ wouldn’t have gotten it in Vos.”

            “Cybertron really _is_ a lot bigger than I’ve ever imagined,” the bulky young mech murmured.

            “We should go to see it one day— _all of it_ — ** _together_**!   There’s so much research we can do out there, across our world!”  Starscream said, excitedly.

            “What about those………….those rumours I’ve heard?   The uprising and all?”  Skyfire asked.

            “Meh, these things happen every few centuries or millennia.   Our world’s history is littered with skirmishes and wars,” Starscream responded, shrugging and taking a drink from his own glass of Engex.   “These things come and go, but scientific research will be forever!”

            “I suppose you’re right,” the innocent, larger mech sighed.   “I think I’m ready to head off to recharge soon—let’s go to the hab rental block.”

            Starscream nodded and then paid for the meal and they left.   They walked along the brightly lit streets and the slender blue-and-red mech pointed out places of interest and things like that.   Skyfire hung on his friend’s every word.   The innocent young mech from Dekahex also thought the hab rental block was luxurious—even though Starscream said it was actually one of the most inexpensive places in all of Iacon.   The red-and-white mech also thought the washrack was huge……….and the young mech from Vos said it was merely pretty standard in hab rental blocks like this.

            Starscream told Skyfire to go ahead and get cleaned up—after all, he was the one who had been out and about and travelled all the way to Iacon.   Starscream had already had a shower and such earlier in the morning.   Then they could talk for a little bit before going into recharge.   The young mech from Dekahex enjoyed his shower and was toweling himself dry when he came back into the main part of the hab rental room.   That was when the red-and-white mech noticed there was actually only one berth in the room.

            “I have a feeling I’ve been played,” Skyfire chuckled.

            “ _Mmm_.   I’m surprised someone as smart as you hadn’t picked up on all my cues the entire day,” Starscream said, walking up to the taller mech and grabbing the sides of his helm and pulling Skyfire’s head down towards his.   “And in a few seconds, I plan to maneuver you to that berth and _frag you all night long_.”

            Skyfire smiled and planted his servos on Starscream’s hips.   “It seems that great minds think alike, because all day long I’ve been figuring out just how I was going to get you into a berth with me,” he chuckled lightly.   “However, I do believe we’ve run into a problem.   I think we both believe _we’re_ going to be the dominant one here and interfacing really doesn’t work that way………….” he trailed off, his tone that of musing.

            Starscream threw back his head with laughter.   “ _Oh, no_ —I am **_definitely_** the one doing you.   I’ve already been planning this for weeks!”  The shorter mech said firmly, pushing his lips against Skyfire’s hard.

            Their lips pressed and molded against the curve of the other’s until finally they shoved wet glossa through into one another’s mouths.   Starscream lifted his right arm up further until his servo planted on the back of Skyfire’s helm and held his head down into the kiss, while his other arm slid down from Skyfire’s helm and slid over the broad chest.   The shorter red-and-blue mech was fighting hard to take control of the situation—because he was bound and determined to frag this taller mech all through the night.

            “I think you are still mistaken here, because you’ve forgotten one very important factor here that gives _me_ the advantage,” Skyfire murmured, brushing his lips all over Starscream’s faceplate.

            “ _Yeah, right_ ,” Starscream responded with a snort.

            Skyfire grinned and set out to prove his advantage as he used his much larger and much bulkier frame to shove and push the shorter mech over to the berth, still kissing and caressing him heavily.   Starscream grunted and tried to push back, but………….Skyfire clearly had him outclassed in size and strength.

            There was _no way_ this was happening—he was **_not_** going to be………..

            “ _Mmmph………….mmmmmmmmmmm…………_ ” Starscream moaned as a large white servo cupped his groinplating and sent his desires spiraling out of his control.   The kiss muffled any intelligent words and also helped to heighten his arousal as well.   Before he knew it, he was back on the berth—tossed there by his larger companion.   Dazed a little by arousal and the quick movement, he kind of just stared up at Skyfire dumbly.   Then his senses returned suddenly.   “ _No! **Dammit!**    I’m going to frag you!_”   He suddenly gasped, trying to sit up and take control of the situation again.

            Skyfire chuckled and climbed up onto the berth.   “Since we clearly cannot come to a compromise on this situation, there is only _one fair way_ to see who gets to bury their spike in the other’s valve,” the young scientist said, grinning excitedly.

            “You are surely not suggesting we………?”  Starscream began, a frown forming on his faceplate.

            The bulkier red-and-white mech gently leaned over and dug his fingers at Starscream’s hip plating, playfully, as he opened his own hip plates to reveal his dataports.  “Clearly I’ve stumbled upon something _you’ve_ never done before.   You’ve _never_ data-interfaced?”  Skyfire asked with a warm and tender smile down at his companion.

            “And _you_ have?   _But privacy issues and firewalls and_ ………..” Starscream began, voice sputtering with a little bit of fear that he was trying to cover with indignity.

            “It’s just a bit of force, a little push and pull to see who can dominate whom,” Skyfire answered.   “As long as your system protections are active, there _shouldn’t_ be any privacy issues involved.   It merely depends on who surrenders first—push at the firewalls, but don’t break them.”

            Starscream was a bit afraid of a type of surrender like that, but the fact that Skyfire was already familiar with such a thing was really very impressive—and it goaded him on.   He was _not_ going to let Skyfire be better than him at anything at all!   He’d make the bigger mech yield to him through the data-interface and then frag him all the way until morning.   _Just like his fantasy_.   He would make his fantasy real and listen to Skyfire moaning his name and begging for more!

            “All right…………a data-‘face it is, then,” Starscream chuckled, leaning back against the pillows and opening his hip panels.   “Bring it on, Skyfire,” he purred, pulling the cord out of his right hip and plugged it into the bigger mech’s left hip………..even as Skyfire took a cord from his right hip and plugged it into the smaller mech’s left hip.

            They leaned into each other, arms grabbing for one another as they focused on their program ghosts hovering and skimming over each other’s program surfaces.   Starscream had _never_ done this before and he didn’t realize a data-interfacing could be as erotic as this truly was.  Either that or Skyfire was really, _really_ skilled at this and knew what…………

            “ _I want_ ………..” Starscream whispered, desperately, servos clutching hard at Skyfire’s shoulders.

            Skyfire buried his faceplate in the smaller mech’s collar fairing and skimmed his program ghost over a few very select protocols of his companion’s systems.   The firewall prevented him from touching and tripping the protocols directly, but he could skim those protocols and arouse Starscream even further.   And that was _exactly_ what he was doing.   He _knew_ he’d be able to get the smaller red-and-blue mech to surrender and then they’d have some real pleasure and enjoyment.

            “Tell me what you want, Star………… _I’ll give you what you want_ ,” Skyfire whispered, his voice going low and deep with a soft purr of ecstasy.   He brushed his lips over the bared neck-cabling of the smaller mech.

            Skyfire’s program ghost pressed as much as he dared into the firewall, to put a pressure on the interfacing protocols inside of Starscream’s systems.   It burned his program ghost a little, but it probably was the last thing needed to bring Starscream to the point of begging for it.   Because that was the exact result he got.

            “ ** _Frag me_** …………” Starscream panted, grabbing at Skyfire desperately.

            “ _With absolute pleasure_ ,” the red-and-white mech purred, using his glossa to lick up the length of Starscream’s neck-cabling.   He reached down and gently unhooked their connection cabling, which made the smaller mech actually whimper.  “It’s okay, I’ve got you, Star…………and I’ll give you _exactly_ what you need and desire.”

            “ ** _Nnnngh_** ……….. _what_ ………….what was all……… _all that_ …………?” Starscream murmured, shaking his head, dazed.

            “You _surrendered_ to me.   Guess whose spike gets to be in whose valve, _mmm_?” Skyfire purred, leaning in to kiss Starscream, deeply and wetly.

            “No……… _mmmm_ ………that **_can’t be_** , I don’t think………. _unnnh_ ……..” the smaller mech moaned, arching his back as familiar lips skimmed his neck-cabling again.   Why did he suddenly feel so sensitive?    Why did his valve suddenly feel tight and aching?

            “I’m pretty good at data-interfacing, aren’t I?   If you actually let me past your firewalls, it would’ve been incredible,” Skyfire chuckled.   “But I can make you feel just as good with the physical interfacing.  _Let me prove it to you_.”

            Starscream was still a bit dazed and very aroused.   _‘Oh, slag it………….. **he wins**.   I hope he’s just as good as he **promised** he is…………’_ the young scientist thought, gazing up at the ceiling and raising a servo to stroke the back of Skyfire’s helm.    “It………..looks like I’m yours………..” he murmured, right before Skyfire’s lips closed over his again.

            It turned out data-interfacing wasn’t the only thing Skyfire was good at.   As the bulkier mech’s lips travelled along Starscream’s faceplate and neck-cabling some more, large servos skimmed the slender chestplating, cupping the fan vents in the upper chest.   Pads of fingers skimmed the edge of the fan vents, pushing lightly into the metal to tease dermal nerve sensors.

            “ ** _Oh fraggggggggggggg_** ……………” the red-and-blue mech moaned, arching into his companion’s touch.   The feeling in his valve began to get hotter and tighter.   “I thought you………….you were so _innocent_ …………” he panted, his servos landing and pressing into Skyfire’s helm and back.

            “Maybe of the world, but _not_ of interfacing.   I’m young, healthy and have had a few partners,” the red-and-white mech chuckled warmly, lowering his head to start licking the canopy plating in the center of Starscream’s chest.   He kept stroking the fan-vent panels to the sides of the canopy plating.   “But _you_ , Starscream—the moment I met you, I **_knew_** you were my perfect mate and partner.   I’m going to show you all my best techniques, for as long as you’ll have me.”

            Starscream grabbed the sides of Skyfire’s helm hard.   “ _Do not_ show them all to me at once, **_damn you_**.   If you want me to stay interested, then hold back some of that skill,” he growled, his voice low and deep.  “And for the love of Primus……….. _frag me now_!”   He groaned, pulling his companion’s head in for a wet and long kiss.

            Skyfire smiled as he pulled away and looked down at his trembling, eager prize.   He placed his large servos on Starscream’s knee-joints and opened his spike panel.   Now he’d always felt of a _normal size_ , since most of his friends back in Dekahex were as tall or as bulky as him—though his ridging was rather plain compared to some of his friends’ spikes, his ridges were shallow and their pattern was random.

            “ _By the Pit……….. **you’re huge**!_”  the smaller mech gasped, as his ruby-red optics focused on the larger mech’s pressurized spike.   Starscream’s optic orbs cycled open wide, beneath the red optical glass and a tremble ran through his circuits.

            “Do you think so?   I mean, I’m really kind of average compared to my friends back in Dekahex,” Skyfire chuckled softly.

            “ _I swear to Primus, if you don’t stick that thing into me now, **I will kill you**_ ,” Starscream growled fiercely, staring into Skyfire’s bright blue optics.   As if to prove how badly he wanted it, he opened his interface array—his _not-as-big-as-Skyfire’s_ spike pressurized and his valve lips were swollen and soaked.   He had a feeling that after tonight his fantasies about Skyfire were likely going to change in theme………….

            The young mech from Dekahex looked at the moist valve, licking his lips appreciatively.   He would’ve liked to have gone all night long and eat out that deliciously wet valve first, before interfacing, but he had a feeling Starscream would chew him out fiercely if they didn’t get to overload very quickly in the near future.   There would be time _later_ , the smaller mech just made him promise not to use all his techniques at once.   A basic fragging connection was what was desired right now—for the both of them, to be perfectly honest.

            “Here, let me……..” Skyfire began, softly, reaching out a couple of fingers to touch the waiting valve.

            “I’m wet and ready, **_dammit_** …………… _just stick your damn spike in there, now_!”   Starscream screeched softly, going insane with his lust.   “Oh for the love of…………. ** _look_**!   _I’m fine!_ ”   He groaned, thrusting three of his own fingers into his wet valve.   “ _Oh frag_ , I want your spike in here so bad…………..I can’t believe how wet I am—I don’t think I’ve ever been **_this wet_** before……….” he moaned, achingly, back arching a little.

            Skyfire watched, licking his lips again and listened to the wet, squelching sound.   He couldn’t believe that the smaller mech just began finger-fragging his own valve to prove he was ready to interface.   He needed to stop being hesitant and too gentle here.   They both wanted to be with each other and to overload together.   He reached down and tenderly grabbed Starscream’s wrist to pull those eager fingers out of the soaking valve.

            “You have a beautiful valve and I simply don’t want to damage it,” Skyfire said, softly, leaning forwards and gently kissing Starscream on the forehead.   “That anterior node is gorgeous and glowing such a fierce, beautiful red.   And the biolights on your spike are a lovely, pulsing crimson.   I want to frag you so badly, Star—thank you for letting me do this tonight.”

            Something deep within Starscream felt warm and aching—different sensations than how his array felt.   Maybe this was what others called “ _love_ ”?   He thought it was just interest and desire.   Maybe it was something _more_.   Being thanked for interfacing?   He’d never been thanked for a night of fragging ever before in his relatively short life.

            “ _Hurry, Sky…………. **make me overload** …………I want to fall apart in your arms……….._” the smaller mech panted, reaching his arms up towards his larger companion.

            Skyfire smiled and leaned down, gently adjusting his frame so that the head of his spike rubbed lightly against the wet, swollen lips of his partner’s eager valve.   And then he pressed his length in—earning some kind of strangled sound that was mostly a moan and partly a scream,   Starscream’s well-manicured fingers dug into his shoulders and left scratches in the bulkier mech’s paint.

            “You’re _so big_ …………… _so good_ …………. ** _so big_** …………” Starscream panted softly, his voice rising up in pitch and falling low.   He’d never felt a spike _this big_ inside of him, he never knew it felt _this good_.   He was going to have to get a few new toys to play with when he couldn’t get Skyfire to frag him from now on—because distance would separate them as long as their education centers were so far away from one another.  “ ** _Sky_** _………oh, Sky!_ ”  He whispered, clinging desperately to the bulkier mech.

            Skyfire smiled, raining kisses on the smaller lover beneath him—keeping the movement of his hips both firm and rapid.   Starscream’s valve was perfect, just as he’d always fantasized it would be.   It was spiraling tighter around him, the calipers almost to clenching—and he felt the nodes inside pulling at his charge, begging for it so desperately.   And together, they achieved the one thing that neither had ever done with other partners— _they reached overload **together**_ , screaming and crying each other’s names and clinging to one another so desperately.

            Starscream and Skyfire…………. _Star and Sky_ ………….their names even complimented each other so perfectly.   This would be the start of a very beautiful and very perfect relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this comes out as a different Starscream than some of my readers may be used to from my GalvaRod 'fics, but this is one of my very old-school pairings. Although in the IDW (previous) universe, I am definitely a Starscream/Windblade fan and one day I want to write one of those..........
> 
> Fun fact, believe it or not, Starscream is my very favorite Decepticon. I own maybe more Starscream toys than Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime--and that is only because the latter was harder to find and underwent name changes (Hot Shot, for example) because of the Hasbro-doesn't-want-to-splurge-to-get-the-name-rights-back-thing over the many years. Starscream has been in more versions and more iterations of the show and comics than Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime, as well............so it makes sense there are more toys.
> 
> That's why I made him my "ultimate villain" in my GalvaRod stuff. But, hey, you wanna see a better Starscream, my early MegaRod stuff (Revenge/Redemption/Gods/Prime quartet-finale) has some of him and some Windblade and some marriage stuff of those two. *chuckle*
> 
> This is extremely loosely connected to events mentioned in my story "Broken Wings" and Starscream alludes to it in my GalvaRod 'fic, "A Light in the Darkness", but none of those need to be read for this particular story here.............though a part of me would like explore this relationship more and go into their parting and Starscream's becoming a Decepticon. Perhaps one day, when I am caught up on existing works. Until then, please enjoy. :D


End file.
